The Environmental Nation
by Allie X 'I
Summary: Everybody knows that in the Hetalia world that for every nation there is one person that represents all of the characteristics that make it up correct? Well, what if there was also a representative for the one thing that gave them life? "YOU'RE MOTHER NATURE?" "Well I wouldn't actually consider myself that" Humorous adventures lie ahead for our favorite nations! Here comes MOMMA !
1. Prologue

It was that time of the year again (and _no _it wasn't Black Friday). The dreaded day each nation has come to terms with but will never admit it out loud: the World Conference meeting or whatever you call it nowadays.

Er-hem, anyways, this meeting is being temporarily held in Washington, D. C. It was a perfect summer day where people can get out and enjoy the sun while wearing the least amount of clothing they can wear and impress the opposite sex at the same time (cough, _skanks_, cough). The sun didn't try to burn you alive with its waves and the atmosphere surrounding the area was happy and care-free, which is mainly expected by tourist when they travel to America and see with their own eyes the U. S. A.'s capital.

Yep~, everything today is completely normal and-

*_CRASH!_* _THUMP_

-. . . sane~. . .

Wonder what's happening inside the meeting that would cause such a rucuss?

* * *

*-*-*-*YAY~ LINEBREAK~!*-*-*-*

* * *

"Dudes I'm totally right 'cuz I'm the HERO~! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I agree with America-san-"

"MAN UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY AK-47!"

"Ohonhonhon~ We all know that it is _moi_ who is truly right~!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"Why should I~? You know you want to admit it~!"

"BULLOCKS!"

_THUD_

"*sigh*~ Why is it that young people are always so immature? Right, Shinatty-chan~?"

"If I'm right then you would all become one with mother Russia, da?"

"I have to, like, totally agree here with America."

". . . Zzz~"

"Who are you rooting for, hmm? My little henchman~?"

"SHUT UP BASTARDO!"

"Vee~ it's so nice that everyone is having fun here~!"

What would cause all of these people/nations/personifications-of-their-countries-cultures-and-languages-and-cuisines-and-etc. to go into such a heated debate? Well to put it simply, they were arguing about-

"_**VHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING AT EACH OTHER VHEN VEE ARE HERE FOR A VORLD MEETING?! WHO **__**CARES**__** VHAT THE COLOR OF PEELED PEACHES AND PEARS ARE REALLY ARE?!"**_

. . . yeah~

They were all arguing whether-are-not peaches were an orange color or it was golden. The argument truly started because America accidently commented on how the peaches were colored (saying that they were a pale yellow). Britain immediately corrects it and said that he was talking about _pears_ and _no_ they were not orange. America asks why, Britain gives a lengthy explanation, France buts in, Prussia claims fruits are unawesome, and it when all downhill from there.

Anyway, back to Germany's yelling speech.

"_**VE'VE CALLED ZIS CONFERENCE to SOLVE ZEE VORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT TO FIGHT ABOUT ZEE COLORS OF FRUIT! ANE SINCE I'M ZEE ONLY COUNTRY VOO SEEMS TO KNOW HOW TO RUN A MEETING VE'LL FOLLOW MY RULES FROM HERE ON OUT! Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals and absolutely **_**no**_** going over the time limit! Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand but do so in a way that does **_**not**_** mock any salute of my country's past."**_

Everybody's thoughts on that? _'Deja vue~. . .'_

Suddenly, Italy raises his hand while slightly vee-ing and his eyes open.

"GERMANY RECOGNIZES HIS FRIEND, ITALY! AND DO _not_ DRAMATICALLY SRUST YOUR HAND OUT AND YELLING 'PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!' LIKE LAST TIME, ALRIGHT!?"

Italy (eyes still open and _Ohmygawdisn'thesoadorablelikethat?!_) says, "Vee~? I was just wondering if anyone heard that singing yet?"

_What?_

Everyone still in shock from Germany's speech became even more silent, straining their ears for anyone sign of the "singing" Italy commented on.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .-

'_Hey hey daddy, get me a cola~_

_Hey hey mommy~, hey hey mommy~_

_I can't forget the taste _

_Of that fresh apple pie I ate before ~!"_

_What the hell?!_

"HEY! THAT'S MY SONG-" "SHHH!"

_'Draw a circle, there's Earth,_

_Draw a circle, there's Earth,_

_Draw a circle, there's Earth,_

_I am America~_

The voice (which they can fully recognize as a female in her early twenties) was getting noticeably louder as the song started to reach its peak, clacking footsteps following not too far.

_'Ah~, a fabulous~ world~_

_That can be seen with a single paintbrush swipe~!_

_Both my beef and dreams are both super-sized!_

_**BANG!**_"AHHHHH!"

'_Ame~ri~ca~! ~3'_

At the last word and with the door opening with overly exaggerated **_BANG_**, the nations finally get a good look at the mysterious singing female.

She wasn't what they were expecting, that's for sure (will be explained later). She was physically around 19- to 20-years-old and had dirty-blonde hair that just touched her shoulders with a blue headband keeping her bangs tamed and bright aqua-blue eyes which seem to hold a sparkle of mischief and laughter in them. Trailing down, she wore a simple gray tank top with random paint stains placed here and there with a black jacket decorated with what appears to be every flag (and I mean _every flag_) of the nations in the world stitched on it. Below her waist (which was adorned with a metal-string-belt-type-thing) was a simple pair of blue jeans and short black boots with a silver buckle displayed on the outer sides. If they had met a girl like her on the street, they would all have pegged her for a girl with a deep-rooted passion for the arts or had just left her home in a rush-.

-If it weren't for her aura.

See, every nation can distinguish between a human being and themselves with the color of their aura. While humans tend to have dull colors mathicng their moods and personality, the naitons' auras burst with color and emotions that normal humans become a little entranced when they focuse on them for too long (like the time where Lithuania nearly got rundown by screaming teen girls wanting to touch him). It made it easier when countries were discovered or if they were dieing out.

This girl's aura, however, was truly remarkable.

Blues, reds, purples, yellows, oranges, greens, and many other variey of those colors seem to want to _burst out _of her from the sheer force of her emotions. But deep within those colors were a hidden depth of age, knowledge, _knowing_ . . .

"Hey Britian~! How come you didn't tell mumsy that you were having another World Meeting, hmm~?"

"**MU-MUMSY?!"**

* * *

End of Prologue~

* * *

**_I'm seen sitting in a dark corner of her room, arms clasped tightly around my legs, and continuously mumbling, "It's all right~, it's alright~, it's all right~. This is the first time you ever wrote and published your FanFiction so it's okay~. Everyone goes through with this once in their life time~. It's all right, it's all right it's all right . . ."_**

**_Allie and America enters the room_ _(more like America kicks the door open and it hits the wall with a bang)_.**

**Allie: OoO! Owner are you okay?! _*zooms to my side and pats my back*_**

**America: XD HAHAHA~! She's just worried that the hero-**

**_I looks up and turns my head towards him with The Glare_****_™ which shuts him up faster than a nuclear explosion._**

**SHUT THE F*** UP AND GO INTO THE EMO CORNER _NOOOOOW!_**

**_Allie sighs._**

**Allie: C'mon, Owner. You know that nothing fazes causes him to shut u-.**

**America: _*suddenly cries out*_ BWAAAAAHH~ HER GLARE IS SO SCARY AND EVEN WORSE THAN ANY GHOSTS~! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITST OP~! **

**_Allie nearly gets whiplash and sees America sitting in a corner that is devoid of light and trembling horribly from fear (which he later denies what caused him in that state and said that he thought he saw The Grudge behind me and her tentacles/hair waving in the nonexistent wind)._**

**Allie: . . .**

**_She sweatdrops and does a facepalm, slowly dragging her hand down her face in annoyance._**

**Allie: And I thought _I_ was the immature one here . . .**

**_She then turns toward the camera with an exasperated look on her face._**

**Allie: Apparently, Author here *_jabs a thumb toward said author_* is currently having a mental breakdown about whether the decision of submitting the story was the best course of action. She has been a member of FanFiction for more than a year now and has finally come to the decision of creating her own fiction. She actually has some stories typed up in her USB Drive, but is a) to chicken to submit them, b) procrastinated and didn't finish the first _chapter_, and/or c) procrastinated and didn't send them.**

**I'M A GOOD GIRL~!**

**MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITST OP~!**

**Allie: Will both of you just _SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN TO THE READERS ABOUT YOUR INTEREST OF THIS STORY IS FOR ME-_**

**Me: *jumps up into the air, does some flips, and landed with an "America" pose while pushing Allie away from the camera* My turn~!**

***_CRASH!_* DAMN IT OWNER! QUITE DOING A 180 ON MEEEEE! +-_- (IT'S A GLARE PEOPLE, A _GLARE_)**

**Me: Whatever~ I'm your owner here so that means you're overruled~ X3 So NEH!**

**Allie: NEH!**

**Me: NEH NEH!**

**Allie: NEH NEH NEH!**

**Me: NEH NEH NEHNEH!**

**Allie: NEH NEH NEHNEHNEH!**

**Me: NEH AND THAT'S _FINAL~!_**

**Allie: . . .**

**Me: . . .**

**America: . . . ?**

**Allie: . . . neh.**

**Me: ANYWAY~! I want to apologize for the prologue. Last night I was trying to make it were my first story ever will be published on 12/12/12 and since that won't ever happen again for probably another hundred years or so I quickly thought "DO IT NOW BEETCH!" So, like the lazy-but-still-efficient-ass that I am, I was FINALLY able to finish this thousand worded document by 11:30. And then I went to bed and woke up at 6 felling refreshed and ready for the day~**

**Allie: Really?**

**Me: F*** NO! I awarded myself with watching many new/old USxUK videos on YouTube in which I stayed up 'til 12:30 in the morning in which the next day I was tired as f***.**

**Allie: And~?**

**Me: I DON'T REGRET IT ONE SINGLE BIT OF IT! XD**

**America: *suddenly pops up which scares the beejeezus out of us* Uh, Dudette, Ms. Dudette? Can we wrap this up already~? Y'all promised me to bring me to Mickey D's later, remember?**

**Allie: *slowly turns her head to see me whistling innocently while staring at a random wall* Now why is it that he doesn't bother giving me titles when I'm clearly more important than him (HEY! *sorry*) while all you have to do is bribe him with his favorite meal and low-an-behold he calls you "Ms."?**

**Me:*slowly smirks evilly with a raised eyebrow*And _whom_ do you think I am again, my dear? *does evil chuckle* Khekhekhekhekhekhe~ *then does an awesome face with a peace sign***

**Allie: -_-+ *sighs with annoyance***

**Me: BTW I put this author's note because I wanted to edit since you (the readers) probably felt like this was rushed, eh? (*which it was- _SHUT UP ALLIE!_) WELL NOW I DID IT SO ENJOY IT HOMIES~! XD**

**Me: *runs to the door with a Superman Pose before I suddenly stops with a _screech_ of my shoes***

**. . .**

***turns on my heel and speed walks to America, who is looking like the stereotypical adorable idiot***

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

***then I Gibbs smack him behind the head***

**America: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Me: FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, BEETCH~!**

***then hightails it out of their with America on my heels***

**(America: WHEN?!)**

**Allie: . . . I suddenly feel like the third wheel right now. . . *sighs* oh well~ *walks out of the room and closes door, making the room go dark without the light of the hallway keeping it lit***

**_~End of Authors Note~_  
**

**P. S. Since this is my first story I have ever written, Imma start off slow after I post the second chapter of this story (which I don't know _when_ though . . .). So it after the second chapter, I will post short stories about the Adventures of my OC and the Hetalia cast that would probably as long as the word count to be in the hundreds (can't promise to much though), until I get more confident and post longer and even funnier chapters, okay~? Have faith in me my readers~!**

**_Au revoir~!_  
**

**Edited: 12/15/12**

**31/1/13 Message from star fleet: . . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**BARRELLS! ^U^**


	2. Questions?

***-*-*-* YAY~ LINE BREAK~ *-*-*-***

* * *

"Here's your tea, Ma'am."

Aqua-blues eyes opened and glanced at the young man beside her, hands clasped together and her legs crossed, her foot gently going up and down with patience. A small but cheerful smiled appeared from her lips as she stared at the china cup filled with her favorite peppermint tea on the young man's tray, who, by-the-way, was staring at her with thinly veiled curiosity and slight impatience and fear-probably 'cuz he didn't want to be stuck in a room filled with people who were as high-leveled as the president himself and can probably declare war with just a snap of their fingers, just because _somebody_ decided to make fun of Russia's clothes—and hoping to _God_ that she wasn't as berserk and crazy as the men and women currently circling her in the room right now.

Oh, how he could dream.

"Thank you," she replied, giving the attendant a smile while taking the china from the platter and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Closing her eyes, she takes her first sip of her tea, relishing the taste of the mint and light hint of honey in her mouth. Eying the circle of nations surrounding from the rim of her cup, she recalled her entrance merely a few hours ago that resulted in the current tense atmosphere.

_Maybe I should have toned it down a bit . . ._

* * *

***-*-*-* YAY~ LINE BREAK~ *-*-*-***

* * *

Everybody in the room couldn't decide who to stare at: the girl who just barged in the room with a stereotypical American smile or the so-called gentleman that she addressed as her "son" (even though it wasn't said outright, but everyone knew what she was implying). Everybody's expressions at the moment are as follows:

_Switzerland, Greece, Japan_: 0_0?

_America, N. Italy, Poland_: =^0^=

_France, Spain, S. Italy/Romano_: O0O

_China and Britian_: -_-"

_Russia_: :J

Their thoughts are as listed:

_Switzerland, Greece, Japan_: "Who the hell is this?" "Why did they wake me up from my nap?" "Thank _Kami_ for this unexpected visitor. . ."

_America, N. Italy, Poland_: "WHOAH~! HOW DID SHE KNOW MY THEME SONG?! **THAT'S SO COOL~! **^~^" "Ooo~ A _ragazze_~ She's so pretty~!" "Like, where did she get that tots adorbs jacket?! I like, totally want one too~!"

_France, Spain, S. Italy/Romano_: "Ohonhonhonhon~ Such beautiful hair and eyes~ They're so much like mine~! ^3^" "Who is _la señorita bonita_ at the door? And how did she get here!?" "WHO THE *beep* IS THAT GIRL?!"

_China and Britain_: "Why do I have the sudden urge to pummel her with my wok?" "Not again . . ."

_Russia_: "Hmm~, I wonder if she would like to become with Russia. . ."

While the nations had those thoughts in mind, the girl/teen/woman looked left to right at least three times before her piercing eyes landed on the bushy-browed nation. With a skip, she approached said nation with a bright and wide smile on her face, eyes crinkling so that her eyes were concealed from view. "Britain~. . ."

Said gentleman blinked his eyes, but played along with her, crinkling his eyes as well. "Yes~?"

_POW!_

**CRASH!**

"_WHY DA F*** DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS GONNA BE A WORLD MEETING OVER HERE, EH?! I-WAS-SO-PUMPED-UP-ABOUT-FINALLY-INTRODUCING-MYSELF-TO-EVERYONE-AS-THEIR-MOTHER-A.K.A.-MOTHER-NATURE-BUT- _NOOOOOOO~! _YOU-JUST-HAD-TO-GO-AND-**LEAVE ME, **_**ALONE**_IN-LONDON-BY-SOME-WEIRD-A** MOFO THAT-KEEPS-TRYING-TO-UNDRESS-ME-WITH-HIS-EYES-AND-BEING-TOTALLY-OBVIOUS-WHILE-DOING-IT-AND **MOST IMPORTANTLY**_ what are ya'll staring at me for?"

Confused? Here's the rundown:

When Britain had answered to her call, she suddenly had a tick mark appear on her left temple while having fire in her eyes. She then preceded to _falcon-punch_ him across the room, making him crash into the wall and fall into the room next door. Then she started her rant (I WAS NOT RANTING! **Sure you weren't . . . **) while waving her arms spastically (WAS NOT!** Was too~**) and stomping her foot to make an emphasis on her words (. . . **Oh NOW~ you're quiet.**)

Which caused all of the other nations to stare outright right at her, their mouths' hanging.

". . ." She places her hand on her hips and stares out them right back, her focus not lasting more than three seconds for each face.

". . . You do know that is is _very rude_ to stare at me like that, as if I were some piece of mutton.

* * *

***-*-*-* YAY~ LINE BREAK~ *-*-*-***

* * *

_Well I guess it wasn't so_ _bad_, she thought, staring out the window which was confidently in front of a moziac-paneled window, the blues, pinks, and greens softly lightning the surrounding area and by her. _At least everything as calmed down by now_.

Taking a sip own her-now lukewarm-tea, she focuses her gaze toward the English gentleman, a silent gesture that said: _You tell them._

Sighing in frustration, he got up from his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Glancing up at the still silent nations in the room he asked: "So what would you like to know?"

* * *

**TEMPORARY LINE BREAK YA'LLS~**

* * *

**Sorry ya'll, but it is currently 11:56 right now and I had REALLY wanted to upload this before I hit the hay. I'll explain tommorrow . . . or maybe Sunday?**

**~FanFiction Goal of the Year: Upload a chapter for each story i write at least ONCE A MONTH. ~**


	3. An Answer Given, But More Questions Left

Immediately, America raises his hand, catching Britain's eye.

(Translation: America is jumping up and down on his seat, waving his hand spastically in the air, and yelling out "OO, OO, OOO~! PICK ME, PICK ME, PICKME, PICKME, PICKME~!" which causes Britain to have his temple throbbing and wondering, _Why do I even bother?_.)

"Yes, America?" Britain said, gritting his teeth in the process from irritation.

"_Yeeeeeeesssssssss!_" America yelled, pumping his fist in the air and causing "Britain's mumsy" to giggle in her tea.

"Now lady, I have a question for you!" He pointed towards said lady, who set her tea in its saucer and looked up into America's eyes. Trying not to smile (but accidently letting a small smirk appear on her face), she replied, "And what is said question?"

A long silence filled the air, apprehension and suspension coating the room in its ghostly grip.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"YOU'RE MOTHER NATURE?!"

**_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_**

She blinked twice, and then rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, a look of ponder etched on her face and her pointer finger lightly tapping her chin in thought. "Well I wouldn't exactly call myself that . . ."

It was too late for her to put her two cents in.

Why?

The room has erupted in chaos.

**"VHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MOTHER NATURE?!"**

**"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, DOISTU?!"**

**"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, ARU?!"**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

**"HECNMAN, DO NOT CURSE IN FRONT OF BRITAIN'S MOTHER!"**

**"THIS IS NOT POSSBIRE!"**

**"FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU ACTUALLY PUT IN YOUR OWN OPINION JAPAN!"**

**"THAT IS, LIKE, SO TOTS COOL~!"**

**"HOW COULD _LA ROSBIF_ CAME FROM SUCH A BEAUTIFUL LADY?!"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, YOU FROG?!"**

**"BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA, _DA_?"**

**"SHE'LL NEVA DO IT, YA COMMIE BASTARD!"**

"Zzz~. . . zzz~. . . zz-"

_Tap-tap_

With a slight groan, Greece lazily opened his eyes, yawning slowly and loudly, smacking his lips and rubbing his eyes. Sitting up straight, he turned his head to the right, seeing the still going on chaos from the nations, raising his eyebrow in confusion. Feeling another _tap_, he slowly turned right to see the British nation's "mother" staring at him, hands clasped in front of her and slightly leaning to get a better look at the Greek nation. She was smiling down at him; her eyes shut which enhanced the gentle aura surround her being. It was almost like he was seeing his own mother smiling down at him from long ago . . .

"Pardon me, Greece," she said, her voice somewhat low as if she was whispering, barely concealing the excitement, "but is that an Aegean (1.)? Where did you find her?"

Blinking in slight shock, he looked down on his lap to see said cat waking up from its cat nap, obviously irritated that its sleep is disturbed from the commotion of the nations' bickering and squalling(?). Watching the female cat silently yawning while slowly petting her white-and-red fur, he thought,_ 'How did she know?'_ Still in a daze, he nodded, watching the girl grin so widely (he thought it was _hurting_) as she carefully picked up the now-awaken cat, which didn't even so much as struggle as she cradled her in her arms, purring contently while nuzzling her face in the girl's mildly impressive bosom. She gently pet the cat on her head, taking the time to soothingly rub its red-furred ears. "She is a beauty, Greece," she said, looking up from its adorable face and into Greece's eyes, "What's her name?"

"Galinthias (2.)," he replied, his face naturally neutral as he watched her brow rise up.

"Isn't that supposed to be the name of Hecate's(3.) cat? I thought it was supposed to be black." Her eyes were filled with mirth. He raised an eyebrow in return.

"Actually, I named her after-"

"The servant of Alcmene, Heracles's mother, correct?" She smirked in humor, noticing Greece's eyes slightly widening in surprise. "She was the one who tricked Eileithyia(2.) into believing that the baby was born, in which her shock had actually caused Heracles's birth in return. However, because of her trickery, the goddess punished her by turning her into a weasel." She then sat down next to him, carefully placing Galinthias into her lap, who only purred in pleasure and settled down to nap. "If you ask me, I would say that it was Eileithyia who was in the wrong during that situation. I mean, sure, Hera commanded her to delay the birth, but she should have said no and let Alcmene give birth to Heracles, not having to experience does agonizing days of labor. I mean, she was the freaking Greek goddess of _childbirth_ for crying out loud! Why would she deny this woman's labor to escape the pitiful wrath of a queen, who, I shall point out, was simply jealous of the fact that she couldn't _get some_ in her days while her whore of a husband was being a mindless male, who only thought with his _dick_, and getting all the ladies , if you know what I mean." Here, she winked at Greece, who silently chuckled, mentally agreeing with her point.

For the next hour after that, the two immortals conversed on the pros and cons of Greece's gods and goddesses and their actions, and their children's actions in mythology and history. From Zeus swallowing Metis(4.) ("He must have been _high_ when he did that~!" She giggled.) , to the Trojan War ("The main cause of the war was a female? _Damn_, she must have been good in bed, no? Hehe~!"). Greece was actually having fun with their friendly debate, even though she was dissing his history and myths right in front of his face. Never-the-less, it was quite fun. When she finally took a breather, he glanced to the wall clock (mildly shocked that the chaos was _still_ in full swing), he thought, _'It's already noon?'_

"It is?" she replied, causing the Greek man to spin his head around to stare at her, who was staring at the clock and at her wrist watch (which was concealed by the long sleeves of her jacket). Standing up (and carefully picking up the Aegean from her lap), she glanced back at him and asked, "how about we go look for something to eat?"

"And leave them here?" Greece replied, staring at the chaotic battle between the nations. He glance back at her, and notice the look she had on her face. It said, "Do you really want them to come?" A short silence of staring issued between them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…-"

**_CRASH!_**

**"DUDE!"**

"VEE~! SORRY AMERICA!"

"-…"

He quickly stood up. "Let's go."

"Right."

And they run like the hell hounds of the Underworld were after the trio. (Yes, she brought the cat with them. Got a problem with that?)

* * *

***-*-*-* YAY~ LINE BREAK~ *-*-*-***

* * *

After running like _hell_ out of the building, they took their time leisurely strolling on the American streets, acting like tourists as the gawked, ooh-ed, and aah-ed at the sights, visiting the museums and taking pictures like high-school girls. Greece had already visited America before, back during the 1920s, but somehow, acting like this with her, he felt his childish excitement rising up again and enjoying all the weird stares that are thrown at them as they walked, her jumping up and down at every shiny thing and object behind the glass and him holding Galinthias and attracting every feral and domestic cat on the streets. (It was one _hell_ of a sight to see. Later that day, pictures where uploaded on to the internet, starring a Greek, lazy man surrounded by dozens of cats and kittens and an eccentric young woman who kept spastically waving her hands at everything and everyone who caught her gaze. It even landed a small article on Washington, D.C.'s local newspapers!)

Instead of picking a restaurant and waiting for an hour for their orders, the trio simply went into cafés and sweets shops and just ordered about everything they could get their hands on, munching on their goodies as they went on their merry ways. Unfortunately, there day had to come to an end as they arrived at the hotel that all the nations were staying at for the duration of the meeting, the sun skimming the horizon.

Greece turned toward the girl (who was busy holding Galinthias by her arms and pretending that the cat was fending off imaginary robot space pirates), and with an uncharacteristic grin, said, "Thank you for the tour today. I had fun."

She looks back at Greece, a wide smile on her face as she-_reluctantly_-returned the cat back to him (who was lightly pawing her back to be in her arms again) and replied, "Your welcome. I had fun as well!"

She started to turn around to leave (she was staying at a different hotel) until Greece asked, "By the way, you never told us your name."

Slightly startled and her foot hovering, she looked back at the sleepy man, "I never did, did I?" She fully turned around and answered, "Well, my name is-"

_"And they're looking at me_

_Now I got a reason, now I got a reason_

_Now I got a reason and I'm still waiting_

_Now I got a reason, now I got a reason to be waiting_

_The berlin wall_

_Well they're staring all night and-" _(5.)

_Click._

"Yes~?"

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE PAST SIX _HOURS_ TRYING TO SEARCH FOR YOU IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN TOWN AND WEATHER! DO YOU KNOW-"

_Click._

"Well isn't he going to throw a _fit_ when I come back to the hotel, hmm~?"

She turns back toward the (somewhat in shock) nation and sighed. "Looks like the old man wants me back at the hotel. Sorry Greece, but looks like I have to go. See ya~!" She then turns back toward her original direction and sprinted on the asphalt, leaving a flustered man and a lightly meowing cat behind her.

* * *

** *-*-*-* YAY~ LINE BREAK~ *-*-*-***

* * *

Greece sighed in pleasure, relaxing on the super-soft mattress in his hotel room, an arm behind his head and the other hand petting the Aegean on his chest, who was purring in content. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

And suddenly sat up from the bed, scarring the cat and making her hiss at him in displeasure.

The moment she stepped into the room, announcing who she is; chatting with him in the meeting, discussing the blunders of the gods; exploring the town, attracting stares and confusion as they go; answering her cell with Britain's angry voice shouting out from the piece; her waving him good-bye as she left . . .

If she claimed to be a British man's mother . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . then how was she able to speak to him in fluent Greek?

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN~! ^~^**

**Allie: That wasn't even a cliffhanger.**

**America: DUDE! WHY DID YOU HAVE IGGY'S MOTHER BACK ME UP AT THE MEETING?!**

**I'm the author, that's why.**

**America: . . . THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SEN-!**

**Allie: So, why did you update _now_ on Valentine's Day instead of last Sunday, hmm~?**

**Uh. Uhm, uh . . . well~**

**Allie: You got lost in the Superbowl and Mardi Gras fever, right!**

**I HAVEN'T BEEN TO A PARADE IN _YEARS_, OKAY?! CUT ME SOME SLACK HERE!**

**America: Where did you go?**

**Crowley. It was the children's parade in Lafayette. It was mainly a parade for kids, but it was still fun seeing all those kids and teens dressed up in the coolest costumes, tuxedoes, dresses . . .**

**_Suddenly day-dreams in wearing a fancy red, fit-for-a-queen dress while having the crowd wave at me and yelling "GIVE ME SOMTHIN' MISS~!"_  
**

**Allie: And~ we lost her.**

**America: Hey look! There's a note on her desk! *picks up loose leaf paper***

**Allie: Let me see. *America hands her the paper* Huh. It's a list of explanations for the things that the readers might have trouble understanding.**

**America: Wha' are they?**

**Allie: I'll list them right here:**

_1. Aegean is a breed of cats native to Greece, specifically from the Cycladic Islands. They are a fairly new breed, as they were officially registered and bred in the 1990s. If you want more info, look it up on Wikipedia._

_2. Also known as Galanthis. She was the one who was tunred into a weasel as punishment for tricking and bragging at the goddess Eileithyia (childbirth and midwifery.) However, I read on a different site (not Wiki) that she was turned into a black cat and became Hecate's familiar/pet/helper/whatever-you-call-it. If you know more or you know the real myth (besides the one on Wiki, 'cause sometimes the thing has false info), please tell me in the reviews._

_3. Hecate was the Greek goddess of (and associate with) crossroads, entrance-ways, fire, light, the Moon, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, necromancy, and sorcery. She was basically the wizard in a family of Muggles. Teehee~! HARRY POTTER FOR THE WIN~! _^U^

_4. Zeus's first wife. He ate her because she was prophetised to give birth to a god greater than him (it turned out to be Athena, the goddess who came from Zeus's split head. Eck!)_

_5. "Holiday in the Sun" by Sex Pistols. Pretty good song, so check it out on YouTube!_

**Allie: It ends here.**

**America: Well, if that's all, then I guess we can just-**

**WAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTT~!**

**Ame. and All: *jumps up in shock and yells out in unison: GYAAAAHH! WHAT IS IT?!**

**Well~. . . *hands behind back* My mom gave me my Valentine's gift and it turned out to be . . .**

_**America and Allie somewhat lean toward in anticipation.**_

***whips out a plushie with a red ribbon* AN ESPEON PLUSHIE~! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK~!**

**^=U=^ ~***

_**The "A" duo facefault.**_

**So I have a request: can you give me any ideas to nicknames this _adorable_ lil' girl? *holds plushie tightly in arms* The most unique one that I will like will win AND the one who thought of it will be mentioned in the next chapter~!**

**Allie: *quickly recovered* Why don't you make a oneshot for them?**

**. . . I'll think on that. Well I hope you had a wonderful day~! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL~! *dashes out the room with plushie held up in the air and laughing like an insane prisoner who finally escaped from Ascaban(?)***

**"A" Duo: . . . *sighes* *casually looks at the door, then back at each other* . . .**

***here's a crash and a crazed laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA~!**

**America: *staring at the door* What's with her?**

**Allie: Today, her school was handing out Candy Grams (basically little Valentine's gift filled with candy that are boought by one person to be sent and made for another person) and she was a little distraught that she didn't get any. However, her best friend Victoria (also called Tori or Vicky) made her a cute little basket filled with her favorite treats.**

**America: Okay~ Soo. . .**

**Allie: Well, as you should know, Ash Wednesday was yesterday, and the thing that she gave up for Lent was sweets.**

**America: Oh.**

**Allie: But, her mom (after she made the majority of their Valentine's dinner with dessert) realized this dilemma. So she gave her the "Okay" as long as she starts Lent tomorrow (Friday).**

**America: And she went crazy on the sweets?**

_**Another crash can be heard and an almost hysterical "I DIDN'T DO IT~!" was heard.**_

**Allie: Yep.**

**America: Hmm. Maybe we should end it-Hey, a sticky note! *peels off blue note from a random table* It says: **While it may have taken a week and a half to finish this, it _is_ longer than the other chapters. Basically, the word count was 1,831. Also, the type of chapters well vary from time to time. They may be like actual chapters from a book, or they might resemble a chat page on Facebook. I'll explain in better detail in later chapters. Peace! **It ends there. Well, know we can-****  
**

_**Gets cut off as the arthur burst into the room, plushie delicately perched on top of her head and her eyes swirling, a lollipop stick in her mouth.**_

**GIVE ME CAAAAAAANNNNDDDYYYYY~!**

**"A" Duo: GYAAAAAAAAAHHH! *runs out of the room as if hell hounds were after them***

**. . .**

_**Slowly turns toward the camerca with a psychotic look.**_

**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE~! 3**

_**The camera break, leaving a static screen to appear on the reader's screen.**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

Posted: 14 February 2013


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I regret to inform you readers that I ha ve lost all inspiration for this story. I hae tried over and over and over agai n to try and find my inspiration to type up the stories and post them on this fabulous sight.**

**Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.**

**So, as of today, I am officialy disbanding the stories and putting them on a infinite hiatus. It is not you, the readers' fault; it was mine, the author's, fault.**

**Thank you for reading my so few stories and taking the time to review them. I won't forget it.**

**Good-bye.**

**Allie X 'I**


End file.
